Secrets Discovered
by Pineapple55
Summary: Sort of a sequel to "The Things We Never Knew." What happens when Naraku finds Sesshomaru alone in the forest? Will he use Sesshomaru's little secret to his advantage?


Here is the sort of sequel to The Things We Never Knew. Sorry guys but it isn't InuSess this time. This is starring my other favorite pairing Naraku/Sesshomaru. Enjoy

WARNING: Two guys having sex, OOCness, uke Sessh…yeah, yeah. Don't like it? Hit the back button then!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

* * *

**Secrets Discovered**

Sesshomaru sat under a tree. He, Jaken, and Rin were sitting near a stream. Rin was splashing Jaken with water and the small toad was shrieking in that annoying voice of his. After making sure the area was safe, Sesshomaru closed his eyes in an attempt to rest. He ended up falling asleep.

He crashed back into reality when he heard his name being called. His eyes sprung open to meet the gazes of a little girl and toad demon. The events of his dream were still buzzing around in his mind.

"What is it?" he managed to say. He was trying his best to maintain a stoic expression but it was difficult.

"You were making noise," Rin said in an innocent voice. "I thought you were having a nightmare."

_Was I really? I was moaning in my dream but did I do it out loud by accident?_

"I'm fine, Rin. Go play."

"Okay Sesshomaru-sama!" She ran off grabbing the little toad.

"Baka!" Sesshomaru heard him say. "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't have nightmares!"

He stood up. He suddenly became aware of a problem arising.

"Jaken!" he called. "Watch Rin. I must leave for a little bit." Then he left. He ran until he found a small clearing. His heightened senses told him no one was around. He immediately sat on the ground and undid his obi. While he had been looking for a suitable area the contents of his dream were running through his mind making his member harden and burn with need.

In his dream, he had been with Inuyasha. It was similar to the first time they had sex. He imagined himself under his otouto writhing with pleasure, moaning his name. It had been a month since that first meeting and there had been many more since. Normally when Sesshomaru was aroused he would seek out his brother. He couldn't do so this time though because a couple days ago Inuyasha mentioned something about going to that girl Kagome's time. Her time…Sesshomaru wasn't completely sure what that meant but he had an idea. With his brother being gone, Sesshomaru had no choice but to rid the ache between his legs himself.

He pulled his hakama down. His hand wrapped around his member and gave it a tight squeeze. Images of Inuyasha came to his mind and he began to stroke himself. As he pictured Inuyasha pounding in and out of his body, the strokes got faster and faster. Pre-cum dripped from his cock, lubricating his movements and making it all the more pleasurable. He was moaning by now and quite loudly too. His other hand lowered and began to massage his tightening sac. He cried out when his hand made contact.

"Oh…Inuyasha…"

He was pumping at a speed no human could match, desperately trying to find his release. He finally felt it coming. With a few more hard jerks, he came.

"Inuyasha!!" he screamed as came. Panting, he lied down on his back. He didn't even bother pulling his hakama back up, letting his cock be exposed. Who cared? It wasn't as if anyone was around. Too bad Sesshomaru didn't realize that that was false. Someone from the shadows had watched the entire scene. Luckily for that person, Sesshomaru was too absorbed in the aftermath of his release to smell the heavy arousal rolling off the being in waves. Quietly, he stepped out into the opening.

Sesshomaru heard footsteps and tensed up. Somebody was there, and they probably saw what he had been doing.

"Inuyasha? By the time I'm through with you you'll be screaming my name," a male whispered to him. Sesshomaru immediately jumped up, one hand pulling his hakama up and the other going to Bakusaiga.

"What do you want, Naraku?" he growled, his voice icy as ever.

"Take your hand off your sword," Naraku ordered, ignoring his question.

"I will not take orders from you."

"Fine, have it your way. However, I do not wish to fight."

_What is he doing? I know he saw me pleasuring myself so why is he pretending he didn't?_

"Then what is it you wish to do, hanyou?" Naraku walked closer to the demon lord. Sesshomaru glared at him but he didn't step away. Something in the back of his mind told him to stay put and see what the kumo's plans were.

Naraku walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "You." His seductive voice sent shivers down Sesshomaru's spine. But before Sesshomaru could respond, he found himself shoved against a tree. Now he protested.

"Naraku, what are you-" He was cut short though by a pair of lips on his own. His eyes went wide before he found himself wanting to kiss back. And he did. Naraku was happy and a little surprised at how easy it was to seduce the mighty Sesshomaru. He decided he wanted to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue across the other's bottom lip. Unfortunately, he wasn't granted entry. He pulled Sesshomaru's body closer to his and tried again. Same thing. He pulled away.

"Hey, why aren't-" But now it was Naraku who was cut off. The inu pressed his lips to Naraku's and quickly plunged his tongue in.

_Ah, so that's how he wants to play, huh?_ Naraku thought. He let the lord dominate the kiss for soon it would be the kumo who would dominate. After a few minutes, Naraku decided it was time to change things. He undid the other's armor and tossed it to the ground, along with his swords. He slipped his hand in Sesshomaru's hakama. He could feel his hardened member through the fabric but decided to tease the male in front of him. He began massaging his thigh, slowly working his way inward. He avoided the one area Sesshomaru wanted him to touch the most and he did it on purpose.

Sesshomaru couldn't take his teasing. He thrust his hips into Naraku indicating what he wanted. When they broke apart, Naraku laughed. He narrowed his eyes, wondering why the hell he was laughing.

"And just what do you find so funny?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly irritated.

"I know what you want…" he whispered. "I want you to beg for it." He smirked.

"Never. I will not lower myself to such behavior. Especially for some hanyou."

That only caused him to smirk wider. "No?" He leaned closer to the inu unitl he was whispering in his ear. "I know your secret."He brushed his hand over the erection.

It took every bit of self-control Sesshomaru had to not scream "Take me now, Naraku!" right then and there. He would not, Inuyasha was the only one who could make him cry out in such a fashion. He felt the hand brush his erection again. Damn, this was getting difficult.

Naraku removed his hand from the inu's hakama. Oh, he'd have his way. His hands worked their way up to Sesshomaru's chest. There he tore off the clothes covering his top half. He marveled at how perfect he was. He began kissing and licking the skin, starting from his neck and stopping at the top of his hakama. He was on his knees. He looked up meeting golden eyes as his hands slowly pulled the clothing down. He was face to cock with Sesshomaru's throbbing erection. Oh, he'd have the inu begging in no time. He wouldn't be able to resist.

Sesshomaru couldn't bite back the moan that escaped his lips when Naraku blew across the tip of his cock. His legs trembled as he fought the urge to thrust his hips forward. Another breath hit his cock and then he felt fingers dance ever so lightly across his sac. That was it, he needed release. And he needed it now.

"Naraku," he said quietly. "Please…"

Naraku inwardly grinned in victory. "Please, what?" He wanted him to beg right. He gave a quick lick to the throbbing organ in front of him. That did it.

"Please Naraku…Take me now!"

Naraku wasted no time in bringing the demon lord to the grass and onto his back. He was already naked but Naraku suddenly realized that he still had on all his clothes. In a flash he torn them off his own body and stared down. Crimson met gold and their lips met in a lust filled fury. He thrust his hips down and listened to his lover moan as their cocks grinded together. He pulled away gaining protest from the other male. He hushed him as sat up on his knees. He moved up so that he had a leg on either side of Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru understood why he stopped now. He immediately lifted his head in order to fill his mouth with the other's member. He made sure to coat it well.

Naraku was getting so lost in the pleasure the other was bringing him that he almost decided to cum in his mouth. He quickly thought against it and pulled out. He moved back down and spread Sesshomaru's legs wide. He positioned himself, his cock hardening even more in anticipation.

In one swift thrust, Sesshomaru was filled. He moaned loudly at the feeling. He rolled his hips, his actions telling Naraku to move. Naraku pulled out so that only his head was in then thrust back in, hard and deep.

"Ah! Hit there again…" the demon lord cried out. Naraku made sure to hit that spot every time after that as he moved faster and harder.

Sesshomaru could feel his release coming. Naraku sensed it too. He wrapped his hand around his lover's neglected cock. Once he began pumping him in time with his thrusts, Sesshomaru lost it.

"Naraku!!" Sesshomaru screamed as he came into his hand. His muscles tightened around Naraku's cock and he came seconds later.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" he yelled as he filled the demon with his seed.

He collapsed atop the lord panting, as they were lost in the pleasure of their orgasms. Soon, Naraku pulled out and laid next to him. He pulled the silver-haired beauty into a tight embrace.

"Kami, that was great," Sesshomaru admitted.

"See?" Naraku said with that damn smirk on his face. "I told you I'd have you screaming my name."


End file.
